An essential aspect of the invention is the ability to splice different videos together, from one or more different source types, delivery methods, and formats, into one seamless playout video on a consumer device or network of multiple consumer devices. Currently there are known types of ad insertion systems that only insert one source video into another. There are no real disclosures provided on how such insertion occurs beyond the limited case of a single video source or delivery method. On the other hand, the present invention provides the ability to seamlessly splice one or more video sources or origins, which originate from multiple delivery methods into a single playout stream for display. This approach is accomplished in such a way that it is intelligently delivered and spliced and/or switched such that a given consumer is unaware multiple video sources are spliced and/or switched among one another according to methods provided by the invention, under the control of a service provider and/or an ad management system. Furthermore, in the invention delivery and access of those origins (or source videos) can be retrieved in such a way to maximize the number of targeted videos available for ad insertion, minimize the network traffic or the burden on the system and consumer device.